


The Only Place

by elipie



Category: Animal Crossing: New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fluff, Gen, Island life, Physical Triggers: some quick cuts and occasional contrast changes, animated bugs, there's an animated seagull who looks like he could be dead but i promise he's just sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: Why would you live anywhere else?
Comments: 31
Kudos: 102
Collections: Festivids 2020





	The Only Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



[Alternate link on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/509346455) \- Password: **Festividz!**  
[Download (197 MB, right click & save)](https://elipie-vids.com/2021-vids/elipie_theonlyplace.mp4)  
Song: The Only Place by Best Coast ([lyrics here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bestcoast/theonlyplace.html))  
Length: 2:37

Sources used (that were uploaded by gamers and were not official Nintendo trailers/ads):  
5 Star Animal Crossing New Horizons Island Tour Rivendell (1300+ Hours) - Forest Retreat! by Advemtures  
100+ VILLAGER sing K.K. Bubblegum (80k Sub Special) by TRIKO  
Able Sisters for Dummies by koramora  
Animal Crossing CUTE MOMENTS Compilation (New Horizons) by Nikachu  
Best Funniest Animal Crossing New Horizons Moments Clips #15 by TRIKO  
Breaking Every Tool in New Horizons by koramora  
Crafting! - Animal Crossing New Horizons Direct Breakdown by koramora  
Diving and Pascal for Dummies by koramora  
Fall Town Island Tour | Animal Crossing New Horizons by Erika Paige  
Gulliver vs. Gullivarrr by koramora  
Happy New Year!!! by koramora  
How to Find Celeste by ACFury  
Hunting For The RAREST Villagers In Animal Crossing New Horizons by RyanFTW  
IF YOU LAUGH YOU LOSE - ANIMAL CROSSING FUNNY MOMENTS COMPILATION by Nikachu  
Make the Perfect Snowboy by koramora  
my five-star island tour animal crossing new horizons 🏝️ by zoenotzoey  
My Online Wedding by Gloom  
NATURAL FORESTCORE ISLAND TOUR | Animal Crossing New Horizons by Katie on Calla Cove  
Redd for Dummies (Reupload) by koramora  
Saharah for Dummies by koramora  
Terraforming and Customization! - Animal Crossing New Horizons Direct Breakdown by koramora  
The Bug-Collecting Artist FLICK Arrives!! 🌺 Animal Crossing New Horizons • #25 by Seri! Pixel Biologist!  
The Hunt For CUTE Villagers in Animal Crossing New Horizons by iHasCupquake  
Top 10 WORST Animal Crossing Villagers In New Horizons by Blue Shell  
Turnips for Dummies by koramora  
Villager Hunting for Dummies Campsite by koramora  
Wisp for Dummies  
WOODLAND WINTER COUNTRYSIDE ISLAND TOUR Animal Crossing New Horizons by Katie on Calla Cove


End file.
